Chapter 10: Bountiful Breasts Water
Chapter Ten: Bountiful Breasts Water (Japanese: 十話: 豊乳水) While passing through a village, Chifusa and Kaede come across a merchant selling what he claims to be “bountiful breasts water”. In front of a sizeable crowd, a girl has a gulp of this water, at which point her breasts seemingly grow. Kaede, desperate to regain her own boobs, ends up buying some of this water, although she admits that she feels uneasy. Later, at night, in a hut on the outskirts of the village, the girl that had a gulp of “special” water is talking to the merchant, who we learn is her father. She tells him that she is tired of deceiving people. Her father answers that they have to do this to pay off their debt, or else she will have to sell herself as a prostitute. He then tells her to be a little more patient with their scheme. At that instant, two ruffians arrive in front of the hut with a load of water containers to be sold the next day. The merchant tells them that they should have earned enough money by now. One of the ruffians, annoyed, tells him that this isn't enough. Moreover, he uses the name of the Manyuu family and of their assassins to scare the merchant into continuing their scheme without a hitch. Then, the two bandits leave the premisses. The one who hasn't talked so far asks the other, his big brother, if the sayings about the Manyuu family and their assassins are true, to which his brother answers no. Their whole discussion, including comments regarding the fact that they collect well water to sell as “bountiful breasts water”, is seen and heard by both Kaede and Ouka Sayama, who are spying from separate spots. Kaede resolves to tell what she learned to her friend and master, which she does. The following day, Chifusa and Kaede go to see the merchant's daughter and have a private talk with her, away from prying eyes. She tells them of her plight, and Chifusa, revealing that the Manyuu are a real threat and not simple hoodlums either, offers to help. That night, the merchant's daughter comes home to a distressing sight: her father, bleeding and in pain, is tightening bandages around his left arm. Learning that the wound is a light one, she runs to Chifusa and Kaede's lodging to tell Chifusa what happened. The merchant arrives shortly after, and Chifusa asks if the girl is ready to lose her breasts. She answers in the affirmative, to which Chifusa reaffirms her intention to help her. The following day, Chifusa and Kaede march through the village in costumes that are meant to look scary and include face paint. In front of the villagers, including the two ruffians, Chifusa states that she is acting in the name of the Manyuu clan and “punishes” the merchant's daughter by deflating her breasts using Chichi-Nagare, thus removing any reason for the ruffians to keep using father and daughter to sell “bountiful breasts water”. The bandits run away scared and end up getting killed by Ouka Sayama. Meanwhile, Chifusa and Kaede, after getting thanked by the merchant and his daughter for freeing them of their dishonest labor, continue their journey. Category:Manga Category:Volume 2